1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game accessory to a billiard-type table for playing a special game and a method to use the same and more particularly, a portable planar overlay held in one of a possible plurality of different preselected positions on a billiard-type table surface in which a billiard ball is rolled onto the overlay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various assemblies are known which are used as table or set on ground surface games. However, none of these utilize a conventional billiard-type table or an overlay carrying target indicia which can be moved in various desired locations on such table. This can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 567,177, to Waddell issued Sep. 8, 1896; U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,057 to Wilkinson issued Dec. 15, 1925; U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,531 to Terry issued Feb. 16, 1932; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,619 to Burk issued Feb. 1, 1966.
In U.S. Pat. No. 638,982 to Oliphant issued Dec. 12, 1899, a spring loaded roller is provided to secure a nonbilliardtype table overlay to one end of the table and a securement means is provided at the other end of the table thereby overlaying the entire surface of the table. No provision is set forth to place an overlay in preselected desired locations onto a billiard-type table surface and no provision is made for adequate thickness of edges to the overlay since the entire surface is covered of this table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,876 to Maruszak issued Sep. 19, 1978, movable obstacles are provided which have raised edges to deflect a billiard ball and hinder it from rolling up onto the surface of the obstacle. No target indicia is provided since this device is an obstacle, in fact, a basin is provided filled with sand which is not conducive to smoothly rolling a billiard ball over.